This invention relates to a Christmas tree stand holder. The holder is highly stable and is designed to solve an age-old problem, i.e. trees with crooked trunks.
It often happens that otherwise good christmas trees do not have straight trunks. Thus, the trunk of the tree may have a crook between its base or butt and its upright end. This means that orienting the butt of the tree in a typical tree stand may not necessarily orient the trunk such that it appears vertical when displayed. Such trees are often difficult to sell, and thus become wasted as unsuitable for Christmas trees.
While in the past various attempts have been made to provide adjustable tree stands to allow for compensation for crooked trunks, none of those have met with any significant degree of success. Moreover, many have the additional problem of creating instability in the tree stand once the adjustment necessary to give an appearance of straightness has been made.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an adjustable tree stand which allows the tree holder to be adjusted to compensate for crooked Christmas tree trunks.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a holder which is adjustable to compensate for crooked tree trunks and yet will remain stable in use.
An even further objective of the present invention is to provide a simple structure which securely holds a Christmas tree that is easy to adjust for any person, even those of minimal mechanical skill.
The method and means of accomplishing each of these objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.